


Even After We Are Gone

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's all folks thanks for reading I'm taking time to work on my book so if you don't see anything for a while that will be why! Thank you all so very much for reading and enjoying this story with it's characters. My first time writing fanfiction and it was amazing thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even After We Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks thanks for reading I'm taking time to work on my book so if you don't see anything for a while that will be why! Thank you all so very much for reading and enjoying this story with it's characters. My first time writing fanfiction and it was amazing thank you!

To say that the fight with Hammer was eventful would be a slight understatement. More like a huge understatement. When the team arrived at Hammer's location. He tried to unleash what he thought was a computer intelligence that could rival Jarvis. (Later found out to be the reason he blew up Tony's lab, even though he technically needed Tony to help build the AI.) Clint was able to take the sucker down with one EMP arrow. Hammer tried to run, but Steve had just enough rage left over from the explosion to send his shield flying, smacking Hammer in the back and toppling him to the ground. Natasha didn't even use force to take Hammer in, he just hung in her hands as if he was already dead.

Steve was itching to get back to Tony though. They had left things in such disarray between them, Steve wanted them mended as soon as possible. He stared at the SHIELD agent trying to take a full report of the incident with such loathing that Bruce had to calm him down. 

"Steve, Tony will be there when you get back don't worry about it." He laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Actually that isn't true." All eyes turned to the terrified agent that spoke up.

"What do you mean it isn't true?" Steve tried to keep his voice calm, he really did. The kid looked like he was about to pee himself.

"Well, Mr. Stark checked himself out of the hospital right after you left. Apparently he said he was heading to the tower to figure out reconstruction of the lab."

Steve turned around and bolted to the motorcycle that he took over to the fight.

"Steve! Wait up. We know how Tony is. He can't sit still for long even when he's hurt don't-" Steve held up a hand to cut Clint off.

"I'm not going to be too hard on him. I swear. I might just kill him." With that he sped off towards the direction of the tower. His heart racing with what the billionaire might have gotten up to since his departure.

 

Tony ran a grease covered hand through his forehead. After the team had left, the thoughts of doubt had begun to try and swallow him down into a deep pit of despair. Even though Tony wanted a drink at the moment, he knew better than to mix alcohol with pain medications. He had seen his mom do it too many times to know that it wasn't safe. He had come back to the tower in hopes of getting his mind off of the whole Steve situation and focus on rebuilding the workshop. Only problem was that every time he looked around, he remembered the day it blue up and the scared look on Steve's face. Rubbing the same grease covered hand over his face, he sighed.

"Sir, Captain Rogers has entered the tower. He does not seem pleased sir." Jarvis's voice cut through Tony's thoughts.

Groaning Tony used both hands to hide his face. He did not want to see Steve right now, especially if he was pissed off.

"Tony!" he just shook his head when his name was called. If he ignored him, he would go away right? Not likely.

"Stark I can see you."

The use of his last name cut through Tony's heart like glass. Every hope that he had been clinging onto since he woke up slipped through his fingers in a second. "Oh." The sound was out of him before he could stop himself. What followed will be argued about for years. Tony felt the tears begin to flow out of his eyes as he finally removed his hands from his face and looked up at Captain America.

Steve looked down and saw Tony's heartbroken expression, and reached for him. As Steve reached for him however, Tony thought Steve was going to try and either a) Hit him for leaving the hospital. Or b) run his hand through Tony's dirty hair. Neither of which Tony wanted so he acted on instinct and slapped a grease covered hand across Steve's clean cheek.

Silence hung between them. Steve stared at Tony dumbfounded while Tony stared at his hand as though it had betrayed him some how. Without thinking Steve stuck his hand in the grease that was now all over his face and rubbed it over Tony's mouth. As Tony sputtered he took the other grease covered hand and smeared it on Steve's shirt. Before they knew it they were wrestling on the ground covering eachother in the grease that was surrounding them. At one point Steve had pinned Tony underneath him, taking a look at the engineers dirty face and hair. Steve began to laugh. It gave Tony a chance to flip them over. For some reason the giggling from Steve set Tony off. 

Finally they settled and sat next to each other covered in filth from the workshop. Silence fell between them. Tony stared down at his hands.

"You left the hospital."

"You called me Stark." They both spoke at the same time. Each looking over at one another startled.

"I was tired of sitting around doing nothing."

"It slipped out, you worried me." Again they spoke at the same time. Glaring at each other they opened their mouths again.

"Stop talking over me."

"Will you give me a chance to explain why-" Groaning they both looked away from each other.

"Okay how about this. I talk you listen, then you can talk and i'll listen deal?" Steve held his hand out to Tony.

"Deal." Tony shook Steve's hand, trying to ignore the electric shock that went through him.

"I called you Stark because you scared me. When I heard that you left the hospital only a few days after waking up, it felt as though someone had kicked me in the stomach. I began to imagine all these horrible things that could have happened to you and it quite honestly terrified me." Steve took a deep breath. "Every time I think of you down here on your own, I get images of the time you fell on the glass bottles and hurt yourself or whenever Hammer blew up the lab. It terrifies me how much it terrifies me if that makes sense. Its like the thought of you back in the hospital bed tears something loose in my heart and I feel as if the world might be burning." Steve looked over at Tony's blank expression. Panic began to fill his lungs. "I think...I think I may have developed feelings for you besides friendship. I don't know if you feel the same way but some small part of me thinks you do. We have had so many arguements over misunderstandings and miscommunications because we don't seem to listen to one another. I didn't call you Stark as an insult or as a way to show that everything that happened in the hospital meant nothing, I called you it because I was terrified of loosing you." 

Silence followed Steve's speech. Tony's face remained closed off and unreadable. Sighing, Steve went to stand. A tight grip on his wrist stopped him

Still staring ahead Tony spoke. "My dad used to beat me when he was drunk." Steve's blood ran cold.

Tony startled himself when he spoke but with those words it was as if a damn had broken. "He would get drunk and come find me in my room or where ever I was. For no reason he would sneer down at me and tell me how worthless I was to him. Why couldn't I have been more like Steve Rogers. I was ten when he first said that to me. So what if I could build better weapons, better technology than he ever could. I was still nothing in his eyes because I wasn't you. I wasn't worthy of anything anyone had to give me. He said that I caused my mom to drink. I caused her to be depressed. I caused all of the things that were wrong with her to happen. It was all my fault I tarnished everything I seemed to touch." Tony paused, his vision being blocked by tears he didn't realize he was shedding. "I put up these walls so no one could get through them. I deflected any sign of affection with coldness. I wasn't worthy of it. When you, when I first met you I knew I was fucked. Here is this legend. The man my dad wanted me to be like in the flesh and all I could think of was how Goddamnit the old man was right. You are so perfect and so caring. You're Captain America. I don't deserve to be with someone like you Steve. That's why it was easier to put distance between us. But when I woke up in the hospital, something changed. I felt as though I did do something right in my life to have you. It hurt to hear you call me Stark because it felt like we were right back where we started, as teammates not whatever this is." Tony gestured between them.

Steve stayed silent for a long time. He felt anger at Howard, more than anger rage. He knew he would be down in the gym for a while after this. But he also felt hope. That whatever this was between him and Tony might become something.

Looking Tony in the eye, Steve reached up to wipe away the tears that had escaped his chocolate eyes. 

"Well, I'm more than willing to see whatever this is. I'm willing to see what it becomes. Because I think you are worthy. I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the chance to be around. I want see where this goes, and I want to see that with you beside me." Steve settled his hand on Tony's cheek. His heart skipping a beat whenever Tony leaned into the caress.

"I would really like that." Tony's voice was small.

Steve couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and softly brushed his lips across Tony's. It was a promise of what was to come.

Pulling away, he saw Tony chuckle slightly. "What?" he asked laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. Just realizing that maybe I do have a way with words."

Steve smiled and kissed him fully this time. Whatever this story turned out to be, they both knew that it would continue on for years to come.

 

END


End file.
